Runaway a Nalu fanfict
by NynaeveAl'Mera
Summary: Lucy runs away from home after her father tries to force her into marriage with a total stranger. She ends up in magnolia and decides to attend fairy tail high where she meets a certain salmon haired boy and his friends who change her life. But is it changed for the better or worse? Nalu and other pairings ( sorry suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction so please give me an honest opinion on what you think about my story please!**

**Chapter 1- Any other day**

**It all started like any other boring day and no the expected it to turn out the way it did, not even 17 year-old Lucy Heartphilia. Like any other morning Lucy would get out of bed, take a 20 minute shower get dressed into her school uniform which was a blue blazer with a white dress shirt and dark blue bow a plaited skirt and blue knee length stockings, then head down to the dining hall for breakfast then head to her private school Mermaid Heel High School for girls . But it instead consisted of the normal routine until breakfast.**

**As Lucy headed into the dining hall she noticed the absence of her father Jude Heartphilia, also known as one of the richest men alive. 'He's probably hiding in his office like usual' Lucy thought as she sat down at the large dining table and waited for her maid Virgo to bring her breakfast.**

**When The pink haired maid Virgo finally emerged with a plate of bacon, eggs, toast and a glass of orange juice Lucy asked " Good morning Virgo... Do you know where my father is?" as Virgo set down the plate in front of Lucy she said **

**"morning Lucy- Sama and yes your father Jude- Sama is currently in his office and wishes not to be disturbed" brushing back a strand of blond hairLucy sighs and mutters "figures" before starting on her breakfast.**

**-Time Skip 5 minutes before school starts-**

**Lucy hopped out of the limo before ******thanking****** Capricorn and telling him what time to pick her up after school then headed into the school. As Lucy walked towards her locker she ran into her friend Milliana and smiled at the sight of her cat obsessed friend "Lucy! Good morning!" Milliana shouts happily at Lucy "morning Milli-chan, you seem cheerful this morning" stated Lucy while observing her friends uniform. Milliana has light brown hair with a cat ear hairband on her head and purple lines on her face like whiskers , her uniform was similar to Lucy's but with knee length white stockings and cat pins all over the uniform. Lucy sighed at her friend before going to her locker and getting her books for the day after she finished Lucy and Milliana headed to English as Lucy sighed and said "this is going to be a long day"**

**-Time Skip after school-**

**Lucy walked out of the school with a bored expression on her face when she sees her ride and Capricorn standing outside of the car waiting for her, as she approached Capricorn bowed to her and said " Lucy- Sama how was your day at school? Are there any problems?"**

**Lucy smiled warmly at the overprotective butler and said " it was fine just long and boring Capricorn and no there were no problems" Capricorn nodded once before turning around and opening to door for Lucy before going around the car to the drivers seat. Sighing as she sat back Lucy watched as the car started and drove away.**

**-Time Skip at Heartphilia mansion-**

**Lucy munched on a bag of chips as she leaned back and watched the constantly changing screen on the tv as she tried to find a suitable channel when Virgo walked into the room and said " Lucy-Sama your father wishes for you to see him in his office" Lucy looked at Virgo and thought 'yeah wishes for me to not asks me to', getting up from the seat she said " Thank you Virgo" before heading towards her fathers office. As she walked down the long hallway Lucy kept on wondering what he would want with his daughter he never seems to notice, when Lucy finally got the large office doors she sighed and mentally prepared herself before knocking then heard the acknowledgement "enter" before opening the door and walking in. The large study had the walls on both sides covered in bookshelf's which were all filled with different kinds of books and in front of the large windows at the end of the room was a large desk with paper spread over it and behind the desk sitting on a comfortable chair was a blond haired middle aged man. Lucy walked until she was near the front of the desk and studied her father who was to occupied on his work to even look up and acknowledge his own daughter, crossing her arms Lucy asks "you wanted to see me father?" without even looking up from his work he says "yes, we have guests coming over tonight who might be willing to let their son marry you" Lucy's eyes widen before she shouts "marry?! I don't want to marry some stranger! Plus I'm only 17!", at Lucy's outburst Jude stands up from his work and glares at her daughter before angrily saying "Do not yell at me! If I decide you are going to marry someone then you will!" Lucy glares back at her father before yelling "No! I'm not! You don't decide who I marry! You do not control me-" Lucy gets cutoff when something hard hits her face making her fall to the fall, putting a hand on her cheek and looking at her father she realized that he was standing in front of her and had slapped her "I am in control of you young lady and if I decide so you will marry this man! Now get out I have work to do" Jude snarled before hedging back to his desk, Shakily standing up Lucy ran out of the office to her room where she flopped down on the bed a cried herself to sleep**

**so what did you think? Please leave your opinion of my story so that I can make it better and more interesting.**

**love**

**Nynaeve**


	2. Sorry

Hey guys so sorry about not posting in awhile I've been really busy with just mad and family and all that so I'm sorry about not posting the next chapter ill have it up within 2 day hopefully even shorter than that! And also I wanted to thanks those who gave me advice on my story I honestly didn't know that it was all in bold! So ill have the next chapter up soon!

sorry!

Lots' O ' Love

Nynaeve


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So i wanted to thank you guys for the comments and advice you gave me! Honestly i never knew that it was in bold so thanks for letting me know! and SORRY i haven't updated in awhile ive just been so busy that i haven't had the chance to, sorry!**

**So on to the chapter!**

Chapter 2- Decisions

Lucy woke up to the sun shining on her face through the bedroom window and groaned, the last thing she wanted to do was go to school, sighing Lucy got out of bed and went to go have a shower. After her twenty minute shower Lucy looked into the bathroom mirror and noticed the bruise on her right cheek and sighed she would have to use makeup to cover up the bruise.

After she covered the bruise and got dressed into her school uniform, after Lucy headed down to the dining hall for a quick breakfast.

-Time Skip, before school-

Thanking Capricorn before hopping out of the limo Lucy headed into school, On her way to her locker Lucy tried thinking up some ideas on what to do with her problem at home, she had a few ideas pop into her mind but the one that stood out the most was to leave but Lucy didn't want to leave her childhood home, friends, Capricorn and Virgo,

Sighing at her dilemma Lucy got her books and headed towards her first class which was math.

Sitting down at a desk in the back of the classroom Lucy waited for the other students and teacher to come in. As the students filed in Lucy saw Milliana walk up to her and smile "Hey Mili-Chan", smiling Milliana sat next to Lucy and said "hey Lucy! whats up?"

"nothin much why?"

"you look kinda upset"

"oh,im not i was just thinking about some stuff"

"oh, ok"

At that the teacher walked in and yelled "class is starting! sit down and be quiet!" after that everyone quieted down and waited for the lesson to start.

-Time Skip, at lunch-

Sitting down at a empty table Lucy started to eat a sandwich while she waited for Milliana to buy her lunch, while she was waiting a girl with with blackish-purplish hair walked up to her and sat down "Hey Lucy, where's Milliana" looking up from her food Lucy saw Kagura Mikazuchi, the student council present who was also Milliana's older sister figure "hey Kagura and yeah she's just getting her food" nodding Kagura sat down and started her own lunch. Kagura had purple-blackish hair just past her shoulders and eyes. Her uniform was the same as Lucy's but with dark purple leggings. Putting down her sandwich Lucy looked at Kagura and said "Kagura can i ask you a question?"

"sure"

"if you where staying somewhere you hated..would you leave?"

Kagura frowned for a second then asked "why are you asking this Lucy?"

Lucy shrugged "just a random thought why?"

"nothing...i guess if i truly hated that place i would leave"

Lucy nodded and started back on her sandwich just as Milliana came over and sat down, sighing Lucy came to her decision on what she would do.

-Time skip, heartphilia mansion-

Lucy walked into her room and sighed, she looked around the room then went over to her closet and pulled out a pink suitcase, once she laid the suitcase on her bed she put some clothes in, 2 pairs of shoes, a hairbrush, some makeup, money, bathroom essentials, a small hand mirror, a small ivory box with 12 keys in them, and another small embroidered box with letters in them. After she finished packing Lucy went over to her desk and wrote farewell letters to Milliana, Kagura, Virgo, and Capricorn. After she finished Lucy sat back and waited for night to come.

-Time skip, night-

After everyone was asleep Lucy grabbed her suitcase and her purse then slowly snuck her way out of the Mansion. once she was outside she walked down the pathway to the street and looked back, "Goodbye" was the last thing she said before turning away from her childhood home and walking towards the train station.

**Hey! thanks for reading this chapter! i really am sorry about not updating in awhile but i have some more free time now so ill be able to update faster! **

**R&R**

**Nynaeve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey yall! im soooo sorry i haven't updated in awhile there was alot going on with exams and projects that i couldn't find the time **

**to work on this! so as a sorry this is gonna be a longer chapter!**

Chapter 3- New Life

It was dark and raining by he time Lucy made it to the train station, she was tired, depressed, and wet which equals up to a bad mood.

sighing Lucy went over the ticket booth and looked at the names of cites and towns before picking the cheapest one which was Magnolia and

thankfully the last last train for the night would be arriving in 15 minutes. After Lucy bought the ticket she went over to a food stand

and got herself a hotdog because she hadn't eaten for awhile, as she finished the last of her hotdog she looked at the clock and sighed there

was still 10 minutes left. Succumbing to boredom she pulled out a book from her bag and read until she heard someone yell "THE LAST TRAIN TO

MAGNOLIA HAS ARRIVED ON PLATFORM 3", sighing Lucy put her book back into her bag and boarded the train.

The trip to Magnolia was uneventful and Lucy spent the whole time sleeping until she was woken up by train attendant, after she had gotten off

Lucy had looked at the time a sighed it was 5am and she just realized that she had nowhere to go. Pulling out her cell Lucy went over to a WiFi

section and sat down looking for cheap apartments for rent.

After about 30 minutes of searching through her phone Lucy finally found a small one bedroom apartment for 700 a month on a street called Strawberry Lane, getting up happily Lucy grabbed her bags a got a map from the ticket booth before heading down a street in search of Strawberry Lane.

-time skip 1 hour-

It had taken Lucy 40 minutes just to find the street and another 10 to find the apartment, when she had finally walked up the step and walked into the entrance she headed for a door on the right label "office" and then she proceeded to knock on the door till a small and slightly annoyed plump woman pulled open the door and yelled "what?!" Lucy took a step back and smiled nervously at the annoyed woman and said "Hi... I'm Lucy i came here for the apartment for rent", the woman looked her up and down then sighed went back inside and came back out a minute later with a form and a pair of keys, tossing the form at Lucy she said "fill this out then give it back, rents 700 a month and it's already furnished" nodding Lucy took the forum and started to fill out the basic information.

After she had given the forum to the woman she tossed a pair of keys a Lucy and said "up the stairs and first door to the right" nodding in thanks Lucy grabbed her stuff and headed upstairs to her new home.

Lucy was so tired so that when she went into her apartment she went strait for the bedroom and flopped down to the bed not bothering to look around first. When she finally woke up it was 12:30pm, sighing Lucy got up and took a quick shower before changing when she left the bathroom she finally noticed the room, the bedroom had a light pink wallpaper with a white flowered border, the bed had matching light pink sheets, there was a small white dresser and a white desk in a corner with a wooden brown chair with a blue cushion, there was a small TV stand against the wall with a small TV on top and some pink and blue bean bag chairs facing it the was a window between the bed and desk that had dark blue curtains there was also a small blue fuzzy carpet. Outside of the bedroom was a small kitchen and living room the walls for both where a pale green, the kitchen had plain counters with a sink, a toaster, microwave, and a kettle there was also cupboards above and a stove and fridge, against the wall in a corner was a small table with four chairs there was also a window above the counters. the living room had a small plain black couch with and a larger TV then the one in the bedroom on a brown stand there was also a small coffee table between the two and a bookshelf against one wall. sighing at her nice small home she went back into her room to unpack her things before grabbing her purse and heading out to buy food.

Lucy had spent about 30 minutes trying to find a grocery store and with a few directions she found one two streets down from hers, as she walked into the store she grabbed a basket and proceeded to grab tea, veggies, bread, eggs, milk and juice, coffee mix, fruits,some treats (cookies,chips,etc) canned foods, meat and other needed things like towels and bathroom supplies along with cooking utensils like pots, pans, spatulas, whisks,plates, bowels, cups and mugs, cutlery and so on. As she made her way towards the cash she ran into someone, stepping back Lucy looked up and said "im sorry i should of watched where i was going" the ma in front of her laughed and said "no worries!" Lucy then realized that she was talking to a tall, fit and attractive boy around her age who with pink hair and onyx eyes, the boy looked at her and grinned before saying "im Natsu and...wow that's alot of stuff" Lucy followed his gaze to her groceries and giggled "yeah...I'm Lucy by the way" Natsu looked back at her and grinned before saying "well it was nice meeting you Luigi but ive gotta go" and with that the boy took off. Lucy sighed and said "its Lucy" before going to pay for her stuff.

By the time Lucy got home she was exhausted from the weight of the bags but before she could rest Lucy went and put all her food and supplies away, after she had finally finished Lucy flopped down onto the couch and sighed then curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

When she woke up the first thing Lucy did was get her laptop and look for jobs which she found great results for, she narrowed down her choices to a bookstore, a pet store and a small cafe name "Starlight Cafe", after she made up a resume

Lucy started looking into schools and found one that was not to far and had a good system the school was called Fairy Tail academy. nodding Lucy sent an email to the principle and closed her laptop before going and making herself some supper.

-time skip Monday morning-

It was 9am and Lucy was standing in front of the school Fairy Tail, the courtyard was big with plants and trees everywhere and students milling about, the school itself was huge. Taking a deep breath Lucy walked into the school and walked around until she found the school administration office, as she walked in she was shocked by what she saw there in front of her was natsu arguing with a really short white mustached man and they seemed to be arguing about a...cat. Lucy looked at the small blue cat in Natsu's arms and sighed while watching the two argue.

"but gramps~" Natsu whined at the older man who in turn just sighed and crossed his arms

"Natsu.. this is the fifteenth time ive had to tell you this term that you cant bring you cat into school-" the man was interrupted by Natsu who whined

"but he gets lonely at home!"

Lucy couldn't stop herself from giggling at Natsu's expression which was a mix between a pout and stubborn look, the giggle drew both men's attention to the blond who blushed and said "um hi...im looking for the principle Makarov" Natsu looked her at funny before shouting " Luigi! i remember you now!" the man and Lucy both sighed at the boy. The small man shook his head and said "Natsu ill deal with you and your cat later...-he then turned to Lucy and smiled- im the principle Makarov its a pleasure to meet you Lucy"

Lucy nodded at the man and smiled as he continued "now if im correct we had set up a meeting for your enrollment here at-" Makarov was interrupted by a excited Natsu "your coming here Luigi? that's great!"

Lucy smiled at him and said "its Lucy..." which Natsu just shrugged at.

Sighing Makarov said "Natsu go to class, and Lucy come with me to discuss your enrollment" Pouting Natsu left the room while Lucy followed the principle thinking _here goes nothing. _

**yayyy! Natsu's appeared! woohoo! what'd ya'll think? let me know!**

**R&R**

**Nynaeve**


End file.
